<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>коробки и клетки by monstrum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316372">коробки и клетки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum'>monstrum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Study, M/M, Magical Realism, Slow Build, found family is my jam, gyuhao aren't soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>соулмейт -ы, м.р. (сущ.) — люди, которыми минхао с мингю друг для друга не являются</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>коробки и клетки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Я люблю, как дышу. И я знаю:<br/>
Две души стали в теле моем.<br/>
И любовь та душа иная,<br/>
Им несносно и тесно вдвоем;<br/>
От тебя моя жажда пособья,<br/>
Без тебя я не знаю пути,<br/>
Я с восторгом отдам тебе обе,<br/>
Лишь одну из двоих приюти.<br/>
О, не смейся, ты знаешь какую<br/>
О, не смейся, ты знаешь к чему<br/>
Я и старой лишиться рискую,<br/>
Если новой я рта не зажму.</i>
</p><p>Борис Пастернак</p><p> </p><p>Мужчина, пахнущий лунным светом, влюбляется в женщину, цветущую солнцем, и это напоминает типичную сказку — жили они долго и счастливо. Многие годы взаимных цветочных букетов, щекотных поцелуев в щёку, холодных прижавшихся друг к другу носов, сцепленных липких в жару пальцев и металлическая струна от одного сердца к другому. Они вместе устают, вместе засыпают, у них одинаковый пульс и единый темп речи. Им не нужно говорить о том, кто они друг другу, чтобы даже случайный прохожий, плохо разбирающийся в людях и жизни, мог точно сказать.</p><p>Они родственные души.</p><p>И, как настоящие родственные души, они одинаково радуются, когда женщина рассказывает о том, что у них будет ещё одна душа. Не сразу взрослая, не сразу родственная, но уже такая любимая и ожидаемая.</p><p>И о мужчине, пахнущем лунным светом, и о женщине, цветущей солнцем, знать нечего кроме того, что такая любимая и ожидаемая душа принесла им семейное горе. И упаси вас <i>ваш</i> Господь подумать, что у них случился выкидыш или родился ребёнок с болезнью, несовместимой с жизнью. Когда у тебя есть родственная душа, это всё не имеет смысла, ты будешь жить.</p><p>И ребёнок их тоже будет жить, но.</p><p><i>Минхао</i>, их пахнущий лунным светом и цветущий солнцем сын, рождается со шрамом прямо под сердцем: довольно заметная волнистая платиновая полоска от груди до самого пупка, особенно мигающая по ночам; и женщина, принимая от доктора свёрток, прижимает новорождённого к груди, а его влажный от крови лоб — к своим сухим без крови губам. </p><p>Родиться со шрамом — едва ли не смелость. </p><p>Но, подрастая, Минхао решает, что смелость может быть только осознанной, только <i>выбранной</i>, он-то уж точно никак не выбирал рождаться. Никак не выбирал жить, вечно боясь лишний раз поднять футболку или вляпаться в глубоко душевный разговор на неглубоко душевной вечеринке. Даже если бы Минхао захотел спрятать шрам за татуировкой или цепочкой других шрамов, это всё на нём бы затянулось через пару часов.</p><p>Чтобы шрам при этом блестел, как метка, снаружи.</p><p>И чтобы прожигал, как яд, изнутри.</p><p>Оставался самым заметным и самым важным в мире, где люди со шрамами не рождаются и могут их спокойной получить, наступив случайно на стекло.</p><p>И пусть начало этой истории о мальчике, родившемся без соулмейта, сама она далеко не об этом. Или не только об этом. Или об этом, но ещё и. Эта история о стаканах с водой, танцоре, который не танцует за историю ни разу, режиссёре, не снявшем за историю ни одного фильма, метафорической клетке и ещё более метафорической коробке; эта история о людях и <i>выборе</i>, который нужно этим людям сделать, чтобы иметь право называть себя смелыми; порой выбор на двоих один — просто сделать его нужно вместе.</p><p> </p><p>\</p><p> </p><p>Сигарета тухнет в пепельнице, окно пыльно скрипит, и у Вону меж трясущихся пальцев не остаётся слов: иногда бывает такое, что хочется себя самого забросать камнями, чтобы не доставлять такого удовольствия кому-то постороннему.</p><p>Губы у него носятся по воздуху, то соприкасаясь, то разъединяясь:</p><p>— Ты делаешь это для себя.</p><p>Обычно это Минхао говорит, что самое важное в этой жизни — творить не для народа, а для себя, и, если день слишком сплюснутый и чудной, Вону оставляет след от зубов на сигарете, протирает уставшие глаза и шепчет своему отражению в автопортрете из букв. Для себя он это всё делает, конечно, для себя. </p><p>Дверь в комнату не так скрипит, как окно, и Вону пропускает момент, когда вместе с пушистым светло-рыжим котом в комнату проникает ещё и Джун — он светлый и рыжий по отдельности от каждого факта, и Вону стыдно перед ним за то, что он сам сейчас не такой светлый.</p><p>— Мингю ужин уже приготовил, пошли.</p><p>Вону вяло качает головой, скулы его блестят пурпурным вместе с облаками, похожими на смородиновое мороженое в закатную минуту; Вону смотрит на свой ночной кошмар, вместо слов почему-то думает о цифрах, и Джун мягко тянет его за рукав:</p><p>— Мингю обидится. И ты не обедал. </p><p>Вону поджимает губы:</p><p>— Обедал.</p><p>Джун закатывает глаза:</p><p>— Самоедство — это не обед.</p><p>Вону считает, что собой насытился ещё классе в третьем начальной школы, но как можно спорить с Джуном, когда вместе с ним улыбается каждая родинка на его мягком солнечном лице; когда вместе с ним непроизвольно улыбается ещё и сам Вону. </p><p>Мальчик с луной в душе влюбился в мальчика с лунным именем, и мальчик с лисьей душой влюбился в мальчика с лисьей улыбкой, и в том, как их пальцы друг к другу тянутся, как сталкиваются взгляды, любой случайный человек, прохожий, не понимающей жизни и людей, скажет. </p><p>Они — родственные души.</p><p> </p><p>И Минхао любит их обоих со всей силой, на которую в принципе может быть способен по отношению к людям, которых знает лучше всех в мире. Джуна он, скорее, знает практически: они познакомились в корейской школе в Китае, когда учились ещё в средних классах, Минхао был первым человеком, кому Джун рассказал о своих снах про соулмейта, и Джун был первым человеком, от кого Минхао действительно услышал об этой непонятной связи, не выслушивая сочувствующие вздохи в ответ; потом они вместе уехали в Корею, когда Джун сказал, что его туда тянет не только учёба. Вону же Минхао знает ментально: они познакомились на лекции по литературоведению, практически сразу <i>кликнув</i> на почве обсуждения русской классики, Минхао хватило одного диалога, чтобы узнать в Вону юношу из снов Джуна, и ещё одного диалога, чтобы их познакомить, когда на тот момент ещё небольшая общая компания собралась в местном кафетерии.</p><p>Это удивительно, наблюдать за тем, как твои друзья влюбляются, особенно друг в друга, особенно, когда они.</p><p>Минхао, вздыхая, смотрит на них через весь стол, он не случайный и не прохожий, он знает их лучше всех в мире.</p><p>Когда они родственные души.</p><p> </p><p>Мингю, застыв на входе в гостиную, ловит взгляд Минхао и понимающе фыркает, он садится рядом и подвигает Минхао тарелку, не рассказывает, что это за блюдо и почему он думает, что Минхао оно понравится, просто находится с ним в общем пространстве и без лишних слов делает всё так, как Минхао бы его попросил. На короткий миг их взгляды пересекаются снова, тогда Минхао бурчит <i>спасибо</i>, и Мингю нервно кивает, он не умеет принимать благодарности и комплименты.</p><p>Минхао их всё равно оставляет за собой, как космическую пыль, хотя совершенно не умеет делать это правильно.</p><p> </p><p>\</p><p> </p><p>Спустя полгода после того, как Джун заваливается к Минхао в общажную комнату и говорит:</p><p>— Я думаю, что. Думаю, Вону и правда <i>тот самый</i>, </p><p>они втроём лежат на тесном диване в комнате Вону, которую он делит с ещё двумя парнями, и смотрят какой-то тайский сериал. Минхао говорит, что он, конечно, не разбирается в том, как устроен факультет инженерии, но всё должно быть не так. И незнакомый голос откуда-то сверху говорит:</p><p>— На любом факультете всё должно быть не так.</p><p>Вону фыркает и неопределённо машет рукой в сторону только зашедшего соседа:</p><p>— Это Мингю, он с режиссуры. </p><p>Теперь фыркает Минхао:</p><p>— Какое совпадение, что я не выношу режиссёрский факультет.</p><p>Мингю щурится, набирает себе стакан воды из фильтра:</p><p>— Всё нормально, я вот терпеть не могу танцоров, не в обиду Джуну.</p><p>Минхао смотрит, и Мингю складывает буквой «о» губы:</p><p>— Понятно. Эм. Ну, — у него трясутся руки, когда он набирает второй стакан воды и потом протягивает его Минхао. — За взаимную неприязнь?</p><p>Минхао смеётся:</p><p>— Я не говорил, что у меня неприязнь к тебе, к тому же я всё равно больше художник нежели танцор, — и залпом выпивает всю воду, хотя на вкус она кажется колючей, мятной, и от этого ощущения холода немного неприятно. — Воду нужно комнатной температуры пить.</p><p>— В комнате у нас склеп. Какая температура в склепе?</p><p>Мингю ждёт, что Минхао посмеётся — он нет, — и в итоге с шумным вздохом присоединяется к просмотру сериала, сидя на полу и вместо участия в <i>общем</i> обсуждении начиная <i>своё</i>. Какая хорошая съёмка и какой дурацкий сценарий. И что можно было бы с похожей атмосферой посмотреть, но покачественнее. </p><p>Под конец вечера Минхао ногой пихает его в спину, когда Мингю с оскорблённым лицом смотрит на него, запрокинув голову, Минхао говорит:</p><p>— Мы всегда можем посмотреть это в следующий раз.</p><p>Скулы Мингю розовеют и он отворачивается, переключая на заключительные серии.</p><p>Минхао надеется, что Мингю уже знает, кто его родственная душа, и ни за что не влюбится в Минхао. Потому что про некоторые знакомства всегда можно почувствовать сразу, чем они обернутся. Может, дело в воде, которую дал Мингю, может, дело в том, как вспыхнули его щёки, а может Минхао просто устал быть третьим в чьей-либо драме, потому что люди с соулмейтами слишком любят влюбляться не в тех.</p><p>Поэтому, когда Джун и Вону засыпают друг на друге, а третьего соседа, Хансоля, по-прежнему нет, Минхао говорит Мингю:</p><p>— Я родился со шрамом, — будто это имеет сейчас намного большее значение для Мингю, чем переписка с кем-то в инсте.</p><p>И Мингю поворачивается к Минхао и кивает:</p><p>— Ты хочешь это обсудить?</p><p>Минхао пожимает плечами:</p><p>— Что именно обсудить? Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я твой соулмейт или типа того. Ты производишь впечатление человека, который влюбляется с первого взгляда.</p><p>Впервые Минхао видит, как Мингю смеётся, но этот смех он разгоняет ладонью:</p><p>— Я думаю... соулмейтов находят не по взглядам, — и Минхао уже почти чувствует себя идиотом, когда: — Я тоже. Со шрамом родился, в смысле. Потому и спрашиваю, хочешь ли ты <i>это</i> обсудить?</p><p>Минхао подскакивает со своего места и едва ли не будит лежащего рядом Вону:</p><p>— Я лучше пойду... Хансолю большой привет передавай. </p><p>Мингю не успевает ничего буркнуть в ответ, но он подбирает стакан, из которого весь вечер пил Минхао и отставляет на свою полку; на случай, когда Минхао придёт снова, потому что Мингю знает много людей и знает, что люди вроде Минхао никогда не покажут, что чего-то брезгуют. И потому что Мингю, может, и учится на режиссуре, и на всю жизнь один в контексте родственной души, но он хороший человек. По крайней мере, он искренне пытается им быть. Стать.</p><p>Хороший человек, Мингю — хороший человек.</p><p>Только хорошие люди теряют голову от любви.</p><p> </p><p>\</p><p> </p><p>Иногда чтобы понимать настоящее некоторых людей, нужно уметь заглядывать в их прошлое — не слушать от них самих об этом прошлом, а <i>заглядывать</i> в него.</p><p>В настоящем Мингю и Минхао небольшая квартирка, в которой они живут после окончания университета со своими лучшими друзьями; эти их друзья уже год ищут себе отдельное жильё и целуются в коридоре, когда думают, что никто этого не увидит, и обсуждают погоду зачем-то, каждое утро они стоят у окна и зависнув друг на друге обсуждают погоду. В ближайшем будущем — в этой квартирке они останутся одни, и поздним вечером они будут сидеть на полу, пить вино из керамических кружек и Минхао заплачет, но без слёз, и Мингю прольёт слёзы, хотя не будет плакать, и они так ничего и не обсудят, потому что побоятся.</p><p>Но о будущем думать рано.</p><p>Самое время — подумать о прошлом. Заглянуть в него.</p><p>Прошлое не о том, когда родился Минхао. И даже не о том, когда родился Мингю, потому что в случае с Мингю его происхождение роли не играет никакой. В историях Мингю в целом никто никаких ролей не играет, он снимает кино не о людях, а о впечатлении о них.</p><p>И Минхао он впервые видит не в своей общажной комнате, когда Вону вяло машет в его сторону рукой, а во время пары по живописи на первом курсе; это была единственная пара по живописи, на которую пришёл Мингю, и Минхао тому, конечно, не виной, тем более ему не виной, что он Мингю тогда не запомнил.</p><p>Зато Мингю его запомнил.</p><p>Сунён, местный заводила и не самый удачный пример в защиту фанатов жанра кпоп, предложил Минхао попробовать свою ванильную колу, уродливая кепка у него чуть ли не на нос съехала. Минхао ему просто улыбнулся. Мягко-мягко. И отказался.</p><p>И тогда Мингю предложил свою колу, тоже ванильную, но ещё не открытую, Минхао посмотрел на бутылку, а не на Мингю, улыбнулся, не мягко-мягко — облегчённо, и попытался пробормотать благодарность, хотя Мингю уже тогда не умел их принимать.</p><p>У Мингю на теле мигает шрам, как жаль, он не означает, что Мингю не может влюбиться. Потому что Минхао, к сожалению, прав, Мингю из тех, кто влюбляется с первого взгляда. На второй взгляд — уже и вовсе любит. Но, к счастью, все эти взгляды он дарит Минхао.</p><p> </p><p>\</p><p> </p><p>Джун говорит, что иногда Вону слишком погружается в себя. Минхао, как правило, таких вещей не замечает, потому что, по словам всё того же Джуна, он поступает точно так же. Когда Вону погружается в себя, он сидит у окна в гостиной или в их с Джуном комнате за столом, в обоих случаях он пишет свои истории, создаёт новые миры, и Джун с их общим котом всеми способами его безуспешно отвлекают. Когда в себя погружается Минхао, рядом не оказывается ни окна, ни стола, ни Джуна с котом.</p><p>В такие моменты Минхао как бы остаётся сам по себе, не в мире, а междумирье. Междумирье — его возможная альтернативная жизнь и жизнь, которую он тащит за собой сейчас, как мешок с ненужной одеждой.</p><p>И однажды его таким находит Мингю, дело уже близится к моменту, когда Вону и Джун переселяются в новую квартиру.</p><p>— Хей, — говорит Мингю.</p><p>— Хей, — тише обычного говорит Минхао.</p><p>Мингю искренне пытается быть — стать — хорошим человеком, но каждый раз, когда он видит Минхао в таком состоянии, ему хочется просто его встряхнуть, поставить на ноги и взлохматить волосы. Сказать что-то, из-за чего Минхао станет легче тянуть это непонятное ему самому <i>всё</i> на себе. Но у Мингю плохо со словами и плохо с тем, чтобы слова выходили через действия.</p><p>Всё, с чем у Мингю отлично — это готовка, потому:</p><p>— Я сделал курицу... как ты любишь. И для риса соус ананасовый. Ты как-то сказал, что вкусно вышло, да? Я не заливал, на случай если ошибся. Просто...</p><p>Минхао поворачивается к Мингю, и Мингю замолкает, неуверенно садится к Минхао на кровать, не чтобы поговорить, а чтобы помолчать.</p><p>Минхао благодарит, сжимает руку Мингю, повисшую в пространстве меж их коленок:</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, Мингю-йа.</p><p>Мингю правда знает.</p><p>Но Мингю — хороший человек, а хорошие люди больше знаний ценят чувства.</p><p>Минхао не отстраняется, когда Мингю его целует, наоборот поддаётся, разрывая поцелуй лишь затем, чтобы сказать:</p><p>— Какой же ты красивый.</p><p>И Мингю знает, что люди вроде Минхао в последнюю очередь любят за красоту.</p><p> </p><p>\</p><p> </p><p>По мере того, как их круг друзей расширялся, Мингю всё менее комфортно чувствовал себя рядом с Минхао. Иногда Сокмин садился между ними третьим на заднем сидении (что, кстати говоря, больше любых других слов говорило о характере Сокмина и его жизненных ценностях), тогда Минхао заметно расслаблялся и весело постукивал ногой в такт звучащей по радио песне. Иногда Сынкван, пьяный, довольно обхватывал их, будучи посередине, раздавая в щёки смазанные винные поцелуи, розовым блеском остающиеся на коже, и тогда Минхао хихикал, но не уворачивался. Иногда Сынчоль выбирал их обоих для игры в мини-волейбол на заднем дворе родительского дома Чана, куда они приезжали раз в семестр на всю неделю, и тогда Минхао поздравлял всех честным крепким объятием, потому что их комбинация никогда не проигрывала.</p><p>Но иногда.</p><p>Иногда Мингю не знал, как предложить Минхао тост, как попросить спеть с ним в караоке, как взять с его полки футболку в стирку, как обсудить прочитанную синхронно книгу. </p><p>И Мингю просто всю жизнь мечтает о том, чтобы быть хорошим, а хорошие люди не навязываются, они всегда знают своё место, но очень тяжело быть хорошим человеком и хорошим другом одновременно, <i>особенно</i>, когда твоё сердце съедает влюблённость, а доедает его огрызки — любовь.</p><p> </p><p>Он всегда смотрит на Минхао издалека и однажды получает на этот взгляд ответ:</p><p>— Давай я тебе помогу с посудой.</p><p>— Да забей, правда, — на кухне маленький лиловый свет, тусклый и бесполезный, когда моешь посуду, но Мингю боится, что при большой белом его раскрасневшееся лицо будет слишком заметно. — Ты много пил, иди полежи.</p><p>Минхао всё равно подхватывает мокрую тарелку из стопки чистых и достаёт из ящика чистое полотенце в уродливую зелёную клетку.</p><p>Мингю украдкой на него смотрит.</p><p>Минхао сосредоточенно протирает.</p><p>Мингю знает, что нужно сказать «спасибо», потому что он хороший человек, ещё Мингю хороший друг, и ещё Мингю хороший наблюдатель. Минхао врежет ему под коленкой, если Мингю решит его поблагодарить. </p><p>— Минхао, иди спать, — вместо этого говорит Мингю, когда они заканчивают с уборкой на кухне.</p><p>— Ммм, я хотел ещё немного посидеть на улице. Составишь мне компанию?</p><p>И Мингю хочет отказаться, потому что ему неловко с Минхао; ему с Минхао страшно; хотя, глядя на них, должно быть совершенно наоборот.</p><p>Они выходят на улицу и садятся на влажную от ночи скамью, и Минхао улыбается, когда смотрит в небо, в глазах у него отражается каждая, даже самая дальняя, звезда, и Мингю очень хочет его поцеловать. И вот тогда Минхао говорит:</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что мы не протянем долго, — имея в виду <i>не протянем долго вместе</i>. — Мы вообще друг другу не предназначены.</p><p>Мингю нервно вздыхает:</p><p>— Я тебе ничего подобного никогда не говорил.</p><p>Минхао отрывается от неба и смотрит теперь на Мингю:</p><p>— Да я это слышу по тому, как ты сидишь. Мингю, правда. Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы тебе было больно? </p><p>— Дело не в этом, Минхао, — Мингю впервые говорит то, что хочет сказать, — оно в том, что я не хочу делать больно тебе.</p><p>Минхао сжимает зубы:</p><p>— Ты уже делаешь мне больно.</p><p>И когда Мингю открывает рот, чтобы извиниться, Минхао его целует.</p><p>Потому что Минхао вроде тех людей, которые ставят личность на первое место, а Мингю — хороший человек.</p><p> </p><p>\</p><p> </p><p>Отношения людей выстраиваются странным образом: иногда нам намного проще влюбиться в знание о другом человеке. Запомнить каждую его детскую мечту в правильной последовательности, уметь в нужный момент погладить его любимый свитер, прощать ему прошлые ошибки, которые нас никак даже не коснулись и это не наше дело их прощать. Так просто убедить себя в том, что ты в кого-то влюблён, когда ты знаешь о человеке всё. Минхао считает, что именно так работают родственные души.</p><p>Люди, которые беззаветно друг в друга влюблены.</p><p>Минхао бы ни за что себе такую участь не выбрал, потому что намного интереснее влюбиться в незнание о другом человеке. Пытаться понять ход его мыслей, каждый раз спрашивать, какой фильм он смотрит на этот раз, пытаться успеть взять билет на концерт, который этому человеку не факт, что вообще понравится. Потому что только с таким типом людей ты выбираешь делиться самым сокровенным. Чем больше между вами стен, тем смелее ты сбиваешь одним ударом сразу две из них.</p><p>Люди, которые решают влюбиться друг в друга.</p><p> </p><p>Мингю не дышит в одном ритме с Минхао, его сердце бьётся отвратительно громче, чем сердце Минхао, и они никогда не сходятся в том, какое кино посмотреть после своих сессий с поцелуями. Друзья тоже могут целоваться. Могут. Но Минхао не считает, что они с Мингю друзья.</p><p>И Мингю его никогда не спрашивает о том, кто они.</p><p>Потому что Мингю — хороший человек, и он скорее убьёт себя, чем поставит своим вопросом в тупик того, кого так искренне любит. Своим большим громким сердцем. </p><p>Пальцы Минхао замирают на груди Мингю, когда рука Мингю мягко и тепло закинута на плечи Минхао; приходится моргать на счёт тридцать, чтобы незаметно избавиться от подступивших слёз. Порой Минхао кажется, что Мингю — весна, и Минхао — река, которая по весне разливается.</p><p> </p><p>Минхао не считает себя хорошим человеком и вряд ли стремится им быть, но, как и хорошие люди, он тоже умеет любить.</p><p>Он прижимает губы к своим пальцам у Мингю на груди, жмурится, слышит, как тяжело вздыхает Мингю. Минхао никогда не бывает страшно и тревожно, но ему бывает темно, и в моменты, когда ему темно, Мингю разгоняет тучи.</p><p> </p><p>— Я просто хочу притвориться.</p><p>Мингю оставляет невесомый поцелуй у Минхао в волосах.</p><p>— Я хочу притвориться, что мы...</p><p>Мингю качает Минхао в своих руках, как ребёнка.</p><p> </p><p>Рядом с Мингю — притворяться нет смысла.</p><p> </p><p>\</p><p> </p><p>Вону из этих людей, которые постоянно молчат, но верят в целительную силу разговора, поэтому, когда проходит неделя после их с Джуном переезда, он в трубку говорит Минхао:</p><p>— Просто поговори с ним.</p><p>
  <i>Говор, говор, говор.</i>
</p><p>Минхао заливает в турку кипяток, босые ноги холодит плитка кухонного пола, если он не выпьет третью за двенадцать часов порцию своего чёрного кофе без сахара, он просто умрёт от напряжения:</p><p>— И что же я ему скажу?</p><p>Вону выдыхает:</p><p>— То, что должен был сказать лет пять назад.</p><p>Минхао думает о том, что сегодня у него дедлайн. Фирма просто его пошлёт, если он сегодня не разгребёт оставшиеся заказы. Зато Мингю его не пошлёт, раз уже пять лет ничего не просит разгребать. Неправильная какая-то логика, думается Минхао. Вместо этого он говорит в телефон:</p><p>— И зачем мне это делать?</p><p>Даже через сотовую связь Минхао видит, как Вону пожимает плечами, проходит по коридору новой квартиры и чешет, присев у своего вполне старого письменного стола, за ухом рыжего кота, которого обожает чуть меньше, чем Джуна. Минхао ненавидит себя за то, как часто он завидует простоте, с которой Вону живёт. Ему не нужно было ничего выбирать и ничего решать; нужные ответы на беспокоящие вопросы сами пришли во сне.</p><p>Минхао почти пропускает момент, когда закипает кофе, в итоге обжигает большой палец, неправильно взявшись за ручку.</p><p>Вону смеётся, слышно, как хрустят его колени, когда он поднимается и слегка потягивается, сам напоминая в этот момент кота:</p><p>— Помнишь, что ты мне сказал в нашу первую встречу? И что потом говорил каждый раз, когда я не могу написать что угодно? Эссе или новую повесть?</p><p>Минхао кивает, скорее себе, чем на вопрос:</p><p>— Для себя. Делать это всё для себя.</p><p>Вону тоже кивает:</p><p>— Может, вся боль будет стоить того.</p><p> </p><p>Впервые за пять лет Минхао думает, а будет ли боль в принципе. Ведь осознанно люди, будь они хорошими, плохими, нейтральными, всего понемногу, выбирают самый лучший вариант. И Минхао любит Мингю за то, что он — хороший человек, но выбирает его потому, что он — лучший.</p><p> </p><p>\</p><p> </p><p>Незадолго до того, как начать жить вчетвером, Минхао отправил свою заявку на место графического дизайнера в одну крупную компанию. Об этом знали все, но о том, что заявку приняли, узнал раньше всех Мингю.</p><p>Так что, чтобы что-то сказать, нужно просто правильно об этом подумать:</p><p>— Ты не ошибся.</p><p>— А?</p><p>— Они меня приняли.</p><p>— А!</p><p>И в тишину, как в озеро, можно было бы бросать камушки; чтобы они запустили круги на воде.</p><p>Мингю никогда ещё не был так рад за какого-то другого человека, он часто за других радовался, но в тот момент это была совершенно другая, <i>новая</i>, радость. Что-то вроде гордости. И что-то вроде желания до смерти зацеловать.</p><p>Но сердце Мингю бьётся громче, чем сердце Минхао. И их дыхания совсем не сочетаются по темпу. И Минхао снова будет больно, если Мингю выдаст свои чувства.</p><p>И потому в тишину, как в озеро, можно было бы бросать камушки; первый круг запускает Минхао — он обнимает Мингю и носом тычется ему в шею; второй круг запускает Мингю — он целует Минхао в висок, прикрыв глаза, будто спит, потому что только во сне он может себе это позволить.</p><p>Минхао не против таких снов.</p><p>С момента, как он встретил Мингю, тот каким-то образом оказывался в каждом сне.</p><p> </p><p>\</p><p> </p><p>Мингю, в честь успешного закрытия дедлайна Минхао, приносит их любимого вина, делает вишнёвый пирог из замороженного изначально на пиццу теста и совсем не учитывает того, что все бокалы зачем-то они при переезде отдали Джуну с Вону. Минхао смеётся и достаёт огромные кружки из керамики:</p><p>— Ничем не хуже бокалов.</p><p>И пока они сидят на полу, едят пирог, слушают музыку и пьют вино, никто ничего не говорит. Хотя оба собирались. Минхао, пока ждал Мингю. Мингю, пока выбирал в магазине, что купить. Оба собирались, оба выстроили план, оба его нарушили. Минхао бесслёзно плачет, Мингю слёзно не плачет совсем.</p><p>За эти годы слов скопилось так много, что смысла их произносить уже нет.</p><p>Может, в этом никогда не было смысла.</p><p>Смысл всегда был в том, что рука Мингю и рука Минхао хорошо смотрятся, когда пальцы их переплетены. И неважно, что там с темпом, с громкостью, что там со всем миром и их дурацкой системой судьбы.</p><p>Может, это хорошо, что судьба дала им обоим выбирать.</p><p>Минхао целует Мингю в лоб:</p><p>— Варианта, в котором я без тебя, я не хочу рассматривать.</p><p>— Я знаю, — шепчет Мингю, потому что про некоторых людей ты всегда знаешь. Знаешь, какую историю с ними напишешь. Мингю не любит истории о людях, любит о впечатлении о них. Но впечатлением от Минхао стала любовь с первого взгляда.</p><p> </p><p>Они целуются и целуются. И вино выветривается с их языков.</p><p> </p><p>\</p><p> </p><p>Когда они падают на мягкий матрас кровати Мингю, Минхао вырывается из поцелуя и натягивает назад едва-едва приподнявшуюся футболку:</p><p>— У меня т-там... шрам.</p><p>Мингю выдыхает через нос так, что кажется, будто идёт пар:</p><p>— Мне плевать. У меня он тоже большой. </p><p>Минхао думает о том, как мигает его шрам по ночам, как болит, когда затягиваются шрамы другие. </p><p>— Можешь сначала показать свой. Пожалуйста? — хотя Минхао вообще в первый же секс с Мингю плакать не планировал, ему кажется, что слёзы к нему подбираются волнами.</p><p>Мингю целует Минхао, и Минхао срывает с Мингю рубашку вместе с пуговицами.</p><p>Он смеётся, когда пальцами проводит по шраму Мингю: он мигает, блестит, тянется от грудной клетки до самого пупка. Каждый изгиб шрама Мингю повторяет тот шрам, который Минхао больше не хочет прятать под своей футболкой.</p><p>Там, где Минхао оставлял свои пальцы, Мингю оставляет свои губы.</p><p> </p><p>Дело не в том, что они не были суждены друг другу, думает Минхао, когда Мингю засыпает у него на плече; дело, скорее, в том, что им было суждено друг друга выбрать.</p><p>Смелость проявляется не в том, чтобы родиться и жить со шрамом; смелость проявляется в том, чтобы родиться и жить шраму вопреки. И если <i>в итоге</i> будет больно, Минхао <i>сейчас</i> слышит, как бьётся сердце Мингю, и уже одного этого достаточно, чтобы считать эту боль оправданной.</p><p>Чтобы считать свой выбор смелым.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>